


Hook's Recital

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Captain James Hook sings, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Billy Jukes plans his revenge while Captain Hook sings like a Vocaloid. Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode ‘’When Games Become Deadly.’’





	Hook's Recital

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Billy Jukes scowled at Captain Hook for what seemed like hours. He heard the latter as he played a harpsichord. He still scowled during a song. Billy Jukes turned to the other pirates in Captain Hook’s cabin. His eyes remained on them while they scowled with him. ‘’We are going to sell Captain Hook to the petting zoo again,’’ Billy Jukes said.

The pirates turned to Billy Jukes. They nodded. Their eyes settled on Smee. They frowned at him.

‘’Don’t return Captain Hook here another time, Smee!’’ Mullins said.

‘’We can wreck Captain Hook’s harpsichord,’’ Cookson said. He saw the pirates’ wide eyes. Cookson smiled with them. He glanced at Smee’s sudden frown.

‘’The harpsichord is important to Captain Hook.’’

After scowling again, Billy Jukes turned to Captain Hook. His body trembled after he heard the latter’s high pitched vocals. Billy Jukes also heard Captain Hook as he sobbed. He heard him while he sounded adorable. Then there were fast songs. There were also extra sad songs.

Concern filled Smee’s eyes as tears streamed down a happy Captain Hook’s face for a few minutes. He smiled after he heard additional high pitched and adorable vocals. Smee wasn’t sure if he enjoyed hearing nasal-sounding vocals. His smile returned the minute he heard Captain Hook’s powerful voice.

Captain Hook’s vocals varied during the next few songs. His emotions also varied. Captain Hook smiled one minute and sobbed during the next minute. After performing multiple songs in a row, he stood. He walked out of his cabin. He ate and eventually returned to his harpsichord. His wide eyes settled on what was left of it.

Captain Hook turned to the pirates as they stood near the damaged harpsichord and scowled at them. He approached his door and locked it. After turning to the pirates, Captain Hook began to sing again. He viewed their shoulders slumping at the same time.

Captain Hook’s emotions and vocals varied again. The other pirates scowled another time.

 

THE END


End file.
